Not All Angels Have Wings
by Dean'sGirl21
Summary: When the boys run into some trouble on a hunt, they can only turn to their trusted (and mostly friendly) neighborhood nurse!


**Hi! This is the first fanfiction I've ever decided to publish, so please be gentle with me! Hope you enjoy! =)**

There was no doubt about it, Kristen was beat. The time on the clock read 10pm, but it may as well have said 4am judging by how she was feeling. After three crazy 12 hour shifts in a row at the hospital, she had never been more happy to see her bed in her life. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt she flopped onto her nice, warm, comfy bed. Easily relaxing into the pillow top mattress, she began to fall to sleep instantaneously.

However, as fast as she was falling asleep, was just as fast as a disruption came in the form of very loud banging on her front door. Hoping whoever it was would go away if she ignored them long enough, a solution to many of her problems, she sighed and closed her eyes. Again, her relaxation was disturbed by even louder and more frantic banging, and so she reluctantly made her way downstairs to see what was going on. On her way she grabbed her silver knife and a flask of holy water.

'Can't be too careful...'

Reaching the door, she turned on the light on her porch and the banging quickly stopped. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time today, she readied the knife in one hand and opened the door with the other. What she found was definitely not what she was expecting to turn up on her doorstep tonight.

"Sam…..Dean." She nodded wearily and stood there, hand on hip, waiting for an explanation.

Sam finally cleared his throat and shifted "Hey, Kristen!"

Rubbing her face while realizing she was in for a long night, she decided to take a look at what she was dealing with. Sam looked a little worse for wear but nothing too terrible. Dean, on the other hand, had a gash on his forehead that was still oozing blood but he looked pale, paler than he should be if that were the only problem. 'Must be hiding something.'

"What was it this time boys?" she crossed her arms.

"Oh ya know, saving good folks from being turned into werewolves! Just doing our job ma'am!" Dean saluted with a smirk. Kristen rolled her eyes. Dean looked at the knife in her hand, "Someone's prepared!"

"Well, I never know what you boys are going to attract to my house! Ok, you know where to go. I'll be right there." She turned and started heading upstairs to grab her emergency kit. Sam was shuffling in when Dean spoke up again.

"We don't wanna impose. You look tired, we'll just go patch ourselves up. Don't worry!"

Dean turned towards the Impala, but Sam shot Kristen a worried look that displayed his concern for his brother's well being.

"Dean? Did I stutter?" He stopped and turned on his heels.

"What?" His voice cracked ever so slightly at the tone in her voice.

"Get your ass in the kitchen and I'll be right there!" She pointed and stared daggers at him until he cautiously made his way past her into the kitchen. Sam sighed with relief and silently mouthed a thank you to Kristen as he fell in line with Dean.

She's known these stubborn boys since they took care of a poltergeist in her house. Dean was of course flirting with her the whole time, and it only got worse once he found out that she was a nurse. And now, since she was the only medical professional the brothers were friends with at the time, Kristen had become their 'doctor' so there wouldn't be any awkward conversations in hospitals about where any of their various wounds came from. Normally, there would be no problem, she just wished they had picked another night to get themselves hurt.

Grabbing her kit, she quickly made her way downstairs. While making her way to the kitchen she stopped and backtracked a little. Looking over a shelf, she grabbed an unopened bottle of whiskey, which would surely be needed by Dean, and finished her journey to the kitchen. Quickly spotting the booze, Dean perked up immediately and took the bottle.

"You are an angel, Kristen!" he says as he makes quick work of opening the bottle.

"Yeah, yeah…" she slams her kit on the table and starts taking out supplies. Dean and Sam exchange a look before Dean speaks up.

"What's going on with you tonight?" mild but genuine concern laced in his voice.

Realizing that she is not exactly being as 'caring' as she should be right now, she sighs and provides an explanation to the confused duo.

"Listen, I've had a rough week at the hospital. I just got off of one of the worst shifts I've had in a while and was looking forward to all the sleep I was going to get. That is until you idiots decided to get yourselves injured!"

Looking up at their bloodied, embarrassed faces, however, made her feel even worse than she already was.

"So, uh, what happened?" hoping to redeem herself a little.

"Well it was supposed to be a nice simple werewolf hunt. We find his cabin in the woods and are sneaking up on the thing, when Sam decides it would be a good time to trip on a branch and let him know we were there!"

"Good going, Sammy!" This made Sam bristle but earned her a small laugh from Dean.

"Hey! It was an accident alright!"

"Mhmm, poor clumsy moose!" Sam blushes and shoots a look at her. "Ok, ok! Sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood a little! Ok, Sam you'll have to wait while I take a look a Dean here." This made Dean shake his head.

"No, no, no. Look him over first."

"Dean, do you trust my medical assessment skills?"

"Of course bu…"

"Then you know I'm fully capable of triaging problems. And judging by how pale you are, and the fact that the only current problem I can see is that cut on your forehead, I'm going to venture a guess that you're hiding something serious." Dean just blankly stares at her. "Am I wrong?"

"Ya got me Nurse Ratched."

Dean sighs and finally unzips his jacket, revealing his torn shirt which is now mostly soaked in blood.

"Dean! Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?!" Sam rushed over to see just how bad it was.

Both Sam and Kristen helped Dean remove the tattered remains of his shirt. Four, fairly long streaks of red were emblazoned across Dean's chest. His perfectly sculpted chest...Kristen quickly shook herself out of those thoughts and came up with a plan.

"Alright, Dean, take some nice swigs of whiskey and hop up on the table." Dean watched as she grabbed the alcohol and some sutures.

"Is that really necessary? Can't you just slap some bandages on these bad boys?" he smiled nervously.

"Sorry, Dean. These 'bad boys' will continue to bleed if I don't stitch them up."

Eyeing the needle she was holding, Dean proceeded to chug about a third of the bottle of whiskey before laying on the kitchen table.

"Now, I'm going to have to clean the wounds a little before injecting any anesthetics so bear with me here."

Dean prepared himself for the world of hurt he was surely in for by doing some deep breathing. Sam went over and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder for some support. Kristen focused on getting all her supplies ready to provide quick relief after the cleansing.

"Ready?" Kristen looked at Dean whose eyes were shut. He opened them enough to look at her and nod but then quickly shut them again.

"Ok, here we go."

She made quick work of pouring the saline/peroxide mixture into the wounds and then using a towel to wipe away any blood or dirt on the surrounding skin. Deans breathing quickened slightly, but other than that he remained fairly stoic. If anything Sam was the one who looked worse at the moment.

"Hey, Sam. Why don't you take a seat for me ok?" He didn't move until she placed her hand on his arm and basically pushed him into the seat. These two were always a handful…

Back to the task at hand, she took some water and washed away any of the remaining grime and peroxide. She then grabbed the bottle of lidocaine she had in her kit and drew some up in a syringe.

"This may sting a little more than the cleaning but once it takes effect you won't feel me suturing, ok?"

"Yeah I know, gimme a little more of that whiskey first?"

She smiled warmly and passed the bottle to him. Often forgetting just how many times they needed to be patched up, she would always revert to her nursing training and explain every step along the way. The Winchesters, however, could probably even teach her a few things at this point.

Once Dean was done with the whiskey, she made sure Sam had a good grip on Dean's shoulder to steady him. Uncapping the needle, she injected the numbing medication into each wound, every so often checking on how Dean was doing. His breathing was less even now, and there were beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He gave a small yelp when she injected a particularly tender area.

"Almost done Dean."

"That the truth? Or like when doctors say this'll hurt me more than it hurts you?" She could hear the strain in his voice as he spoke.

"Doctor's may lie, from time to time, but nurses tend to keep it real."

After a little more injecting, Kristen was satisfied that she had given him enough to produce the desired numbness.

"All done! We'll just let that settle a little bit and I'll check Sam's face." She patted Dean's shoulder for reassurance and he gave a small smile. As she walked past his head, she gently pushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead and placed a cool, damp towel over it. Kristen grabbed another towel and started wiping at Sam's face to really see what damage was caused.

"Looks like you faired quite well Sam! Just some cleaning and bandages for you! Unless you're hiding something too…"

"No ma'am! Scouts honor." He gave a little salute and they both laughed.

"Bitch…" Dean smirked.

"Jerk!"

"I don't have to call security on you two do I?"

"We'll behave. Although I may need a bucket because boy scout over there is gonna make me puke."

She smiled and shook her head. Patching up Sam only took a couple minutes. He was freshly bandaged and back at his post next to Dean.

"And how we doin' over here?"

"Much better now! Can we just get this over with?"

"Relax Dean, all you're going to feel is some pressure! I should be done in about 20 minutes."

"Want me to hold your hand?" Sam asked with a big goofy smile on his face. But Dean shut that down with a stare that could kill.

"If you ladies are done, I'm gonna get to work."

Now that the lidocaine was doing it's job, Dean was visibly more comfortable and relaxed. Or maybe that was the whiskey...either way he wasn't complaining.

"Hey Sam, maybe you should get some of this numbing stuff for when you do your impression of a doctor!"

"Maybe you two should be more careful instead!"

"I don't see that happening any time soon, so numbing stuff it is!" Now it was Dean's turn to smile goofily at you. "But I guess if we had it then I couldn't see my favorite nurse!" With this comment came a wink.

"Oh my God, Dean, cut it out. Let her finish."

"Just trying to distract myself Sam!"

"Luckily you don't have to anymore! I'm done! Just gonna put some bandages and then you're good as new!"

Kristen made quick work of placing the bandages over the sutures and handed Dean a fresh t-shirt.

"Ok boys, you two can take my bed and I'll take the couch down here."

"What? No! I'm not gonna take your bed after we already barged in on you! We'll head back to the motel! It's cool, Kris!" Dean put his jacket on and started walking towards the door when Kristen stood in front of him.

"I don't think so Dean. You've had enough whiskey, which you'll be replacing by the way, that you shouldn't even be standing right now and Sam is slightly concussed. So who do you suggest is driving your baby? Plus the fact that you've lost a good amount of blood and I have supplies to start an IV should you start to go into shock, which, by the way, can be fatal if not treated immediately. Still wanna leave?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Yeah that's what I thought. So, as I was saying, you two, upstairs. Get some rest and I'll be down here if you need anything."

Dean knows when to admit defeat and takes his jacket off.

"Thanks. Hope you're able to get some sleep on that couch!"

"I've passed out on it numerous times, I think I'll be ok." She winked at him and he smiled as he walked up the stairs.

Sam gave you a hug as he passed by, "Thank you for everything, Kris."

"No problem Sam, I'll see you guys in the morning. Or afternoon, it depends."

He laughed and headed up after his brother. Kristen cleaned up the rest of the supplies from the table and then made her way into the living room. Grabbing a blanket and throw pillow she threw herself down for the second time that night. Only this time, sleep didn't come as easily. After about an hour of trying, she gave up on the useless endeavour and grabbed a book instead.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been reading but she suddenly heard someone moving around upstairs. Figuring one of the boys was using the bathroom she settled back down and started reading again. However, a little later she heard someone coming down the stairs. This time she decided to look at a clock because there was no way anyone should be up already unless she read all night. This time the clock read 3:24 am. She sat up from her cozy nest on the couch and saw Dean slowly plodding down the stairs.

"You're supposed to be resting mister!" This comment made Dean jump. When he finally realized it was just Kristen he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"I could say the same for you! What happened?" He came over and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Eh, ya know after all that life saving I did, that adrenaline really kicked in!" The two shared a laugh, but she could see something was bothering him.

"What's up Dean?" He tensed a little.

"Nothing, just had a nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it? It's always better to talk it through with someone if it's really bothering you."

"Uh, sure." He shifted and cleared his throat a little. "So my nightmares usually consist of your run of the mill monsters, vamps, demons, whatever. This time it started with us knocking on your door. We kept banging on the door for what felt like hours and we knew you were home because your car was in the driveway and lights were on inside the house. Finally, I'm able to kick the door in and all I see is blood...everywhere. I follow a trail of blood into the kitchen and there you are, on the floor, carved up. A demon is standing over you and is taunting me." He pauses to compose himself but she doesn't miss the tear roll down his cheek. Kristen moves in closer and places her hand on Dean's back, he jumps a little but then leans into her touch. "The demon just kept telling me that this is what happens when people get close to Dean Winchester. That all I do is get people killed and that Sam should've just left me in the pit where I belong. Sometimes...almost all the time actually, I think that's true. I mean, how many people have I gotten involved in all this crap? And how many of them died because of it...because of me...because I'm not good enough." After that he could no longer control his emotions, his shoulders started shaking, and his tears flowed freely. Kristen pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back.

"Hey, shhhh, it was just a dream. I'm still here." She grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "See, I'm here, I'm real. And I'm not going anywhere. You are a good man Dean Winchester and you certainly don't belong in the pit. The people that have gotten involved could've left at anytime, but they didn't. They believed in what you boys are doing, and they believed in you! You belong right here, fighting the good fight. Kicking ass and taking names!" He chuckled through the tears at that.

"I do worry about you though. We aren't always around, and what if any of those sons of bitches follow us and find out where you live? I couldn't bear to lose you" She dropped her hands from his face and placed them on her hips.

"I'm a little offended by that! If you don't think I researched the crap outta all this stuff right after you guys helped me with that poltergeist, then you don't know me at all. I have so many safeguards in this house I think even Bobby would be impressed. There's devil's traps hidden under every rug I own, my windows and doorframes are painted with a special paint containing salt, silver knives are hidden just about everywhere, I even have a machete on hand in case I need to behead a vamp! I may not be as strong as you guys but I am very prepared." Dean sat there wide eyed.

"Woah…that's pretty badass." They both smile.

"I know." Kristen winks and then they both laugh. They leaned into each other and the couch, enjoying the quiet. She began to run her hand through his hair without even noticing what she was doing. Dean placed his hand on her thigh and they just sat like that for a while.

"Since we obviously aren't getting to sleep anytime soon, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! What do you have in mind?" She got up and raced over to her DVD collection.

"Hmmm, Die Hard ok with you?"

"Hell yeah! I'm always down for some Die Hard!"

She pops the movie in and then takes her place next to Dean. Grabbing a blanket she covers them both, then leans her head on his shoulder and he places his arm around hers. After about an hour she hears some light snoring and looks up to find Dean's head cocked backwards, mouth wide open, and eyes shut. Giggling a little, she grabs the pillow right next to her and slowly slides it behind his head for a little support and then lies back down on his shoulder. Within minutes Kristen has also succumbed to the sleep she so desperately needs.

At around 8, Sam makes his way downstairs quietly having noticed his brother was missing. When he found the pair on the couch his heart warmed and he was able to genuinely smile for the first time in a long time. Of course he had to get a quick picture on his phone for blackmail before turning off the TV and making his way back up the stairs.


End file.
